fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Narukami
Rin Narukami is a young mage who specializes in Familiar Spirit Magic. Rin's familiar spirit is named Matamune, he serves as a mentor to Rin Appearance Rin has yellow unruly hair that he let's hang, as well as amber colored eyes. He wears a white longed sleeved button up shirt, though he keeps it unbuttoned with a black shirt beneath. His lower body consist of green pants and sandals. He also wears oddly shaped orange headphones. Personality Rin is a very straight forward person and will usually say what ever comes to mind without thinking much about it. He treats everyone equally weather it is noble or common folk. Because of his lack of manners many think of him as disrespectful. He is a bit of a spaz and usually can't keep up with matter that are to complicated. In cases like that he prefers to act then sit around and talk about it. Rin believes in helping people, it's as simple as that's to him. He is known to go out of his way to help anyone weather it be friend, stranger, or even an enemy. Though he is a kind person he has a rather short temper. If someone he cares about is hurt he becomes a completely different person, much more violent and aggressive. He enjoys the simple things in life such as laying on the grass and watching the clouds pass by, napping, watching nature, and listen to music. On clear days he often finds a nice tree to sit under and relax the whole day away. One of Rin's biggest weakness is girls. He has a hard time talking to them on a social level. During battles he has no problem but when the weapons are put away he stumbles over his word or just turns bright red. Being a 16 year old boy still he is despite to overcome his fear and find himself a girlfriend as carefree as himself. History For the most part Rin had a very normal life. He lived with his parents who were also normal, had normal friends, and lived the same normal life from day to day. Hana grew tired of his boring life and decided to make a change. He began to study magic, of all the magic he studied Familiar Spirit Magic interested him the most. Some time later Rin formed a Contract with the Familiar Spirit known as Matamune. Synopsis The Century King's Tournament *'Opening of The Gates: The Tournament Begins' Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic: Rin's magic allows him to use the familiar spirit known as''' Matamune'. '''Matumune' gives Rin the following offensive and defensive abilities. Matamune is very disciplined and respectful. He stays calm in most situations and acts as Rin's voice of reason. *'OS Oni Kabuto Version 1: '''Is the 1st form Matamune takes when fused with Rin's dagger. This form specializes in offense. In this form Matamune takes the form of a giant blade that covers Rin's right arm. **'Narukami Style:Seven Blade Slash:' Rin swings his Oni Kabuto Version 1 seven times, each slash produces seven separate shock waves. **'Narukami Style:Gatling Sword:' Rin rapidly thrusts the Oni Kabuto numerous times towards a target. **'Narukami Style:Tornado Dance:' Rin slowly spins around with is '''Oni Kabuto Version 1' and creates a twister that he sends in the direction of the enemy. The twister is small but creates a huge slashing impact upon contact with the foe. *'OS Oni Kabuto Version 2: '''Is the 2nd form Matamune takes when fused with Rin's dagger. In this form Rin and Matamune specialize in defense. In version Matamune becomes a giant helmet that acts as a shield for Rin. 'High Speed' (神足 ''Hai Supīdo) (aka God's Leg) This magic allows Rin to move a extremely high speeds, even while wielding his heavy OS Oni Kabuto weapons. Free Run Unlocked: When using this spell, the user's reflexes are greatly enhanced. The heightening of such enhancement allows the user to quickly dodge the opponent's attacks and also to jump very high into the air. When Rin activates this spell he says it transforms himself in to a kick ass samurai. Because of his now enhanced reflexes Rin can dodge attacks much easier and at a moments notice. Relationships Gallery O.s oni kabuto.jpg|Oni Kabuto Verion 1 -M-T-Shaman King Flowers Chapter 02 pg25.png|OS Oni Kabuto Version 2 14.jpg|Rin in Battle Matamune.jpg|Matamune A promise.jpeg|Rin Promises to make Matamune King School Time.jpeg|Time for school? Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Holder-Mage Category:Familiar Spirit